


Take My Body

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Smut, top!steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запрос от Анона: Баки плачет во время секса, потому что Стив целует его в местечко, где металлическая рука соединяется с плотью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466176) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Пока они, обнявшись, лежали на диване, по телевизору крутили какой-то старый фильм, и Стив довольно выдохнул, наслаждаясь тяжестью Баки и теплом их сплетенных тел. Он был бы счастлив уснуть прямо здесь, так же, как Баки, который задремал уже к середине фильма. Но диван явно не был предназначен для того, чтобы два крупных – ну, здоровых, – мужика уместились с комфортом. Стив как можно нежнее потряс Баки и утешительно погладил его по волосам. Тот вздохнул, пошевелился и посмотрел на Стива, губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке, когда их взгляды встретились.  
\- Пора спать?  
Баки кивнул и чмокнул Стива в губы, прежде чем подняться. Он потянулся и понял, что диван – определенно не самое удобное место для сна. Руки Стива обвились вокруг его талии, и теплые губы прикусили кожу сзади на шее. Потом его подтолкнули вперед, и он пошел в сторону их спальни направляемый Стивом.  
\- Мм, спать хочу, - запротестовал Баки, но когда пальцы Стива скользнули под его футболку, за недовольством последовал слабый стон. Руки Стива всегда были такими тёплыми и нежными, но он все-таки разорвал объятия и рухнул на кровать.  
Стив постоял некоторое время рядом, глядя на него.  
\- Знаю, что хочешь, - сказал он с нежной улыбкой и улегся сверху.  
Баки был не из тех, кто мог так просто отдать контроль в подобной ситуации – ему нравилось быть под контролем. Он доверял Стиву свою жизнь, но, будучи обнаженным и открытым, он чувствовал себя абсолютно беззащитным. Был не в силах предсказать, что будет дальше. Но сейчас настроение соответствовало моменту, он позволил Стиву раздеть себя и помог ему избавиться от собственной одежды.  
Стив был так нежен с ним. Он оставлял долгие неторопливые поцелуи на губах Баки, одной рукой держал металлическую ладонь, пока вторая распутывала завязки на штанах Баки. Он наслаждался тяжестью и теплом Стива на себе, ощущал мягкие прикосновения губ на шее и груди, которые скользили всё ниже, пока не остановились у резинки его трусов. Он тяжело сглотнул, когда Стив глянул на него с дьявольской ухмылкой и член заинтересованно дрогнул. Озорные огоньки загорелись в глазах Стива, и Баки понял, что не получит того, что хочет так просто. Ладони Стива скользнули под его бёдра, вдоль изгиба его задницы и вверх по спине, а затем он снова взобрался сверху и прижался ртом к губам Баки. Тот застонал в поцелуй и толкнулся бёдрами вверх, чтобы потереться о Стива и этот ублюдок даже посмел улыбнуться.  
\- Хочу насладиться тобой, - прошептал Стив ему на ухо и от этого мурашки побежали по спине. В любой момент Баки готов был сдаться и повалить его на спину. Стив скользнул рукой в его боксеры и обернул ее вокруг головки твёрдого члена (это заставило Баки неожиданно захныкать) и начал медленно поглаживать. Баки приподнялся, схватился за светлые волосы и почувствовал, как зубы впились в основание его шеи, а затем место укуса мягко поцеловали. Стив скользнул губами ниже и остановился в том месте, где металлический протез соединялся с телом Баки. Стив потянулся и нежно погладил шрамы свободной рукой.  
Баки схватил его за запястье.  
\- Не надо, - сказал он дрожащим от эмоций голосом, глаза его были темнее, чем когда-либо.  
Стив смотрел на него долгое мгновение абсолютно спокойно и Баки почувствовал, что разбивается на кусочки под этим голубым взглядом. Он положил ладонь на щеку Баки, а потом, не разрывая зрительного контакта, наклонился и поцеловал испещренную шрамами кожу на его плече и груди – там, где плоть соединялась с металлом. Глядя на него Баки чувствовал, как слёзы собираются в уголках глаз и текут по лицу, влажно и горячо.  
\- Стив… - выдохнул Баки.  
Чувствуя, что должен остановиться Стив сел обратно на колени, но при этом потянул Баки вверх. Обняв его руками и ногами, он заставил Баки сделать то же самое. Они просидели так какое-то время, соприкасаясь лбами, пока Стив не вытер оставшиеся слёзы.  
\- Эй, - он снова взглянул на Баки и слабо улыбнулся. – Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. – Стив взял его руку в ладони, поднес к губам и поцеловал костяшки.  
Сейчас Баки улыбнулся ему, и мягкий смешок сорвался с его губ.  
\- Сопляк.  
Стив запротестовал против оскорбления.  
\- Придурок, – ответил он через секунду. Это заставило Баки улыбнуться шире.  
Он лёг обратно на кровать и потянул Стива на себя, понимая, что ему нравится, когда тело Стива накрывает его. Баки наблюдал, как тот избавился от последнего предмета одежды, а затем прижался бёдрами к его бёдрам. Одна рука Стива удерживала запястья Баки над его головой, а другая сжала его задницу, заставив вскрикнуть в ответ. Стив улыбнулся и медленно задвигал бёдрами, наблюдая за выражением удовольствия на лице друга.  
\- Трахни меня, - проскулил Баки, а затем выругался, поняв, насколько жалко это прозвучало. Он освободил руки и сгрёб лицо Стива в ладони, жадно целуя. – Пожалуйста, Стив.  
Стив медлил, но всего мгновение, потому что в следующую секунду Баки обернул руку вокруг их членов. Наблюдая за движениями, он понял, что просто с ума сходит и может кончить очень скоро. Он сдался, снова прижал Баки к постели, развёл его ноги шире, чтобы начать раскрывать его, наплевав на смазку и просто дав Баки облизать его пальцы прежде, чем протолкнуть их внутрь один за другим. Медленно, чтобы не поранить, но достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить стонать и ругаться на языках, которых Стив не понимал. Но он наслаждался этим, наблюдая за Баки, таким открытым, уязвимым, сдавшимся на его милость, полностью уверенным, что Стив не причинит ему вреда, знающим, что всё, чего Стив хотел - насладиться им, осыпать его любовью и нежностью.  
Не в силах сопротивляться собственному желанию, Стив схватил презерватив и торопливо натянул его. Их губы встретились, обмениваясь торопливыми грязными поцелуями и Баки чувствовал сейчас все намного острее: вкус Стива, прикосновение горячей обнаженной кожи к его собственной и, наконец, медленное скольжение внутри него. Он задохнулся и замер, на секунду уставившись в потолок широко открытыми глазами. Внутри всё горело, но таким новым прекрасным образом. Так, как он никогда и не надеялся ощутить.  
\- Бак? – шёпот Стива немного привел его в себя, и он кивнул, молча призывая Стива продолжать.  
Стив начал двигаться внутри него, и Баки толкнулся бёдрами навстречу, ловя ритм. Они двигались, хватая друг друга за руки, за шеи и спины, оставляли на коже друг друга влажные поцелуи. Удовольствие всё нарастало, пока не достигло пика и Баки не кончил так сильно, что задрожал во время оргазма, одной рукой вцепившись в простыни, а другой в Стивовы волосы. Он даже не сразу понял, что Стив почти тут же последовал за ним, только когда тот обрушился на него всем своим весом. Они лежали так некоторое время, обнаженные, потные, безумно счастливые, пока Баки не толкнул Стива, а потом и вовсе спихнул его с себя. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Стива с улыбкой, глаза сияли в тусклом свете комнаты.  
\- Стив.  
\- Мм? – ответил тот, чувствуя, что уже засыпает.  
Баки придвинулся ближе и легко поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Хмм? – Стив открыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся ему. – О, был очень рад, обращайся.  
Баки толкнул его, но это не было угрожающим жестом. Стив это понимал и потому улыбался так спокойно. Баки толкнул снова.  
\- Я собираюсь принять душ.  
\- Хорошо.  
Баки направился к ванной, захватив по дороге полотенце.  
\- И ты идешь со мной.  
Стив ухмыльнулся и ощутил, что его сердце затрепетало.  
\- Ладно.


End file.
